A Series of Parodies
by innkstainedfingers
Summary: Read only if you have time to waste and brain cells to spare. CHAPTER 9 UP!
1. Chapter 1

NOTE:

VERY IMPORTANT! YOU MUST READ THIS FIRST!

This is a game that we play when we're bored out of out wits during class. The game goes like this. You get a piece of paper and you fold the bottom, just about a centimeter. You then write something of any topic. You fold it again and write a fragment for the next person to continue. Then you repeat the process and give it to the next person. Basically, you don't know what the other person wrote about except for that fragment. So it comes out as a parody. So you wont get confused, here's a guide.

Kristie 

_Bez _

**AC **

Mia

We hope you have as much fun reading it as we did writing it! Please read and review!

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a little pixie.

The pixie was owned by a boy named Peter Pettigrew, or sometimes called Wormtail.

Wormtail **was chatting with his fellow rats.**

**Then **Lupin and Tonks fell madly in love.

After which, Padfoot or Sirius Black came over to visit.

Being the bubbly person that he is, **he coughed out bubbles! Pink, blue, green,**

**Orange and yellow bubbles! Unfortunately,­** Remus and Tonks got stuck in the room.

Then a big ugly werewolf came hurtling out of the forest.

It then **went into a lawnmower, ricocheted into a window and fell in a bag.**

**The bag belonged to **Lupin and Tonks.

It was not colored green. It was colored lime!

The lime colored thing/person **ran into a wall.**

THE END.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE:

Here is the second chapter. If you didn't understand the explanation in the previous chapter, you can email us and we will explain it further. Thanks to dancerqueen28 for reviewing. I would also suggest that you read our profile first before reading this. It would help you understand this, though it would mean sacrificing a lot of brain cells.

* * *

Peter died at the age of 46 in Rome. 

At the day of his funeral, Remus _chanted, "Hare Krishna. Hare Krishna. Hare! Hare! Hare!"_

_James went to Remus and said_, "Are you okay, mate?" Remus nodded slowly. Lily then approached

them with tears in her eyes. James hugged her **and whispered words of comfort in her ear. He**

**knew it would be hard for her. **He did the only thing he could think of. He hugged her

while she cried _WOLF._

"_Oh, a wolf!" _"Oh, a person!" the other said.

Everyone else **just stayed silent. There was a moment of silence**

**when everyone just stayed silent. **Dumbledore shouted "And how wrong was I?"

James answered, "_But I'm purty as the sun!_"

_Xiao Lin, the priestess came with _Kordapia the hostess. "Let's sing!"

Together, the two sang "We go together like **peanut butter and cheese!**"

THE END.


	3. Chapter 3

Once upon a time in a far away land (Brokeback Mountain) lived 2 men, Remus and Sirius.

_One day, Remus _sang "Papa Smurf can I lick your butt?"

Then Sirius answered, "**Umm…" He seemed to struggle for awhile**

**before he finally said, "**I will love you 'til they take my heart away. The greatest you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in 

return." The other boy was shocked at what he said. _Sirius suddenly sang "She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes!"_

"_When she comes!" Remus replied. _"When who comes?" asked Sirius.

Remus replied, "When **I first met you." He blushed and looked at his feet. Sirius smiled and said, "Don't worry, **I'm always here for you, no matter what happens. Everything will be okay,

okay?" Remus _drank Hawaiian punch. "Where'd you get that?" Sirius asked._

"_I brought it" Remus said. _"Brought what?" asked Sirius.

Remus answered, "Ok." **They smiled at each other. **

**And they** lived happily ever after.

THE END.


	4. Chapter 4

Note:

All we have to say is thanks to our lovely reviewers. As Kristie always says, reviewers get virtual lollipops and pop tarts!

* * *

_Snape rushed into the room screaming, "Potter! AAARGH, matey!"_

_What's Snivellus babbling about? Lily aksed. _"His mirror!" said James.

"Which one?" asked Lily. _Sirius answered, "The lockers. They attacked again!"_

"_Was it the first time?" asked Molly._ "Nope. He even went to Azkaban for it." said Remus.

"Bloody hell." Said Arthur. _"Green-blooded hell!" Julie Andrews when her head popped out from the yellow umbrella by the fireplace._

"_This one's mine," she said. "Goodbye everyone!"_ "Wait! Where are you going?" asked Sirius.

She answered. "I'm off to _Hunkleberg to take care of kids and to teach them how to sing DO RE MI!" She flew away with her arms stretched._

_A moment of silence. "Let's talk about the attacks" Sirius said._ "Oh, I heard that Lucius got attacked.

He was really_ into tomfoolery" said James. "Those lockers… they stole my lollipop!" said Sirius angrily._

"_What are YOU still doing here?" said Remus addressing Snape. _"I am here to

report that _to the Locker Behavorial Office!" "We have one of those?"_

_Lily asked. _There was a moment of silence in which everyone was pondering her question.

Then Arthur piped up, _"Henggadinggadergen!"_

"_Come one! Let's all go!" said Remus(the gorgeous) said trying to encourage his friends. _"Go where?" everyone chorused.

Remus answered, "To the _land of love and lockers — WE GO!" "Beat the locker king!" everyone chanted._

"_YEAH!"_ Then they all went to the kitchen and ate dinner.

THE END.

* * *

A/N: If there are any typos, sorry for that. I was kinda in a hurry whenI typed this. Ü - Mia 


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Thanks to our dear reviewers! This time, reviewers get virtual Care Bears and Belgian truffles!

Disclaimer: Of course, we don't own anything. Except for McHorn, a Hufflepuff Quidditch player.

* * *

"Okay team." Said Cedric. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"I want Smith _to eat a gillyweed!" "Why?" McHorn asked._

"_It'll help him fly faster."_ They all started doing their routine.

Then someone said, _"Hi ho!" "What?" Cedric said._

"_I said_ I don't care!_" "Oh, okay. Let's kick off!" _They returned to their routine.

But then, _Harry the Gryffindor Captain cam along._

"_Oi!" Harry shouted from the other side of the field. _"What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here?" asked Cedric. _"We're here to conquer!"_

_Harry gave out a maniacal laugh. _The other Gryffindors followed the suit. The Hufflepuffs looked

at them curiously and _gave them the heeby jeebies._

"_We need the field!" roared the lion._ _(A/N: I'm not comparing Harry to a lion. - Vezmeranda)_ "You don't!" yelled Smith.

"Why not?" asked Fred. _"Because we're using it. We have to practice for our game!" Smith shouted._

"_Don't shout at me, Smith! Harry, maybe we should just leave. After all, they DO need the practice." _The rest of the Gryffindor team snickered and then they left the field.

"That was weird." said Cedric. _"Yeah, I know." Harry said. He agreed to what Cedric said._

"_Don't do that again." ordered Harry._ "I thought you already left." said Smith.

"Well, I changed my mind." said Harry. _"Cedric, I like_

_YOU!" Harry added. _"Me!" said Smith. "And me!" said Katie. "and me, too!" said Alicia.

"Shut up!" said Cedric. _"But it's true! We don't really need to practice. I just wanted to be with you." Harry's voice grew softer with every word._

"_That's gross, man." George said hitting Harry's shoulder. _"No it's not. Don't tell me you haven't done that

before." said Harry. Fred said, _"Oh."_

_Everyone became quiet. "Let's all practice together." Cedric suggested._

THE END.

* * *

A/N: No, the Harry's-the-captain-in-his-fourth-year-thing is not a mistake. It was deliberate. - Vezmeranda 


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Once again thanks to our lovely reviewers! Sorry for the long wait. It kind of slipped my mind that I was supposed to update this. This time, reviewers get virtual marshmallows and gumdrops!

**Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors were having their Defense Against the Dark Arts Class**

**when suddenly** Dean stood up and sang, "We go together like…"

Then the class chorused, **"The Customer is always right!"**

**Harry** stood on his table and continues, "Remembered forever like…"

The class chorused again, **"The price is right!"**

**Ron** shouted, "Shut up! It's giving me a headache!" There was a moment of silence.

Then the class **stood up and danced on top of their tables.**

**The professor** dumbly looked around and then fainted.

The class instantly fell silent. **Some even fainted right there. Others**

**were** suddenly plunged into complete darkness. A lot of girls screamed

and **everything went dark.**

_We interrupt this story to bring you a special report. JULIE ANDREWS HAS LANDED! WE REPEAT JULIE ANDREWS HAS LANDED!_

**They **all ran away.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Thanks to those who reviewed in the last chapter. Unfortunately, this will be the last chapter for about a month or so. Don't worry, we'll be returning. grin

* * *

James, Sirius, and Peter were in their dorm

**preparing for **McGonagall's birthday party. It was supposed to be a surprise.

But unfortunately, **he tripped and bumped his head on the side table.**

**He felt** really light-headed and tipsy after the party. Good thing McGonagall

was **there to keep him company. Otherwise, he didn't know what he**

**would do.** Flitwick the popped out of the ground and did the Irish jig. The others looked at one another and

promptly started **transforming into his Animagus form.**

**A big, white** ferret fell from the ceiling and joined Flitwick in dancing the Irish jig. The ferret was none other than

Draco Malfoy**. James was shocked. Who was this guy? He looked A LOT like Lucius Malfoy, whom they suspected to be **

**a Death Eater. **Everyone started screaming their heads off. McGonagall even shouted, "Ahh! Death Eater! My death is going to be eaten! Help me!" Then she

fainted. **Sirius hurriedly knelt beside him, checking if he was okay. He looked at Draco, who was looking like he had seen **

**a ghost.** Harry then asked the ghost, "Are you an imprint of a departed soul?" the ghost looked at him weirdly and

answered, **"No, of course not." He smiled akwardly, looking nervously around the room. **

**He looked at** the ghost and fainted.

THE END.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: We apologize for the lateness, we really are. School has been really hectic for the past months so it kinds slipped our minds that we have to update this. We also apologize if it may be crappy. Since we haven't written in a while, it may not be as funny as the previous ones. And lastly, thanks to our lovely reviewers. For this chapter, reviewers get a spoonful of sugar. (read on to understand why…)

Disclaimer: We do not own the following songs

_The Black Parade_ by My Chemical Romance

_Mary Had A Little Lamb_ by whoever composed it

_Bohemian Rhapsody _by Queen and

_The-song-where-'just-a-spoonful-of-sugar-helps-the-medicine-go-down'-came-from _from the movie Mary Poppins

--------------------

"When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city to see a marching band."

he sang. "Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary

had a…" Kingsley continued, "_mole and a tantrum."_

"_A hairy one!" Ron added. _Harry suddenly popped up and sang, "Scaramouche, scaramouche will you do the fandango?

Send white ferrets to kill Harry. Their leader was Draco

Malfoy. _"I want a jellybean!" Julie Andrews said._

"_Just a spoonful of _sugar helps the medicine go down." said Madam Pomfrey. So they at a 

spoonful of sugar. After which, the white ferrets died due to the sugar.

THE END.

--------------------

Note: Please also forgive the shortness. More and better will come soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter was no ordinary person. He was not a Muggle. What is a Muggle? It is someone who

is not a matter of when, but how. So Hermione asked, "How did you

grow?" "Who wants to grow when you can stay young forever in Never Never Land!"

said Harry. "What did you say?" asked Ron. "I

said "In live with my joy, delirious at the thought that you might care. So taunt me, hurt me, deceive me,

desert. "What desert?" asked Harry. "Dessert?" asked Ron. "No, you

dimwit!" said Hermione. "So taunt me, and hurt me, deceive me, desert me, I'm yours 'till I

die Voldemort die!" the crowd chanted. Then Woldemort popped out of the

ground. "So in love, so in love, so in love my love with you am I." Said

Remus to kiss Tonks. Remus blushed but did so anyway.

THE END.


End file.
